


Breathe in the Air

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rehabilitation, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	

 

 

TJ倚着天台拧紧了酒瓶子，眼下的街景令他发笑。

他看了眼手机屏幕，四十分钟后便是Douglas的订婚晚宴。然而他现在什么也不想做，一人在这儿喝着烈酒，感觉自己把整个华盛顿都给丢弃了，连同他希望渺茫的政治前途，任由它们浸在这平凡无奇的灰橘色黄昏里。夜色不久便伴着乌云到来，主街道的灯渐渐亮起，被高楼围拢着，像是从地底兜起来的一缸水，波光粼粼，可惜毫无温度，困着一群瞎忙活的金鱼。

头几阵晚风让他打了个寒颤，他再次拧开酒瓶抿了几口威士忌，回头看身后的门，要等的人迟迟不来。身旁种了几盆植物，他蹲下去看那些索然无味的叶子，也为它们浇了点威士忌。

其实他没自己想象中那样超脱，不然他也不会来这里傻等。他甚至不确定那人会不会露面。他只是想逃离原本的轨道，又不甘心孑然一身，于是带了些酒，回到几天前企图自杀的地方来，和运气打个赌，看能否再次碰见那个把他拉回来的人。

三十五分钟。

三十四分钟。

然后他崩溃了，因为泥土潮湿的气味久久弥漫，像雨一样让他清醒，告诉他陌生人不会来了。

深呼吸。

深呼吸，Thomas。

有时你的确像个毫无尊严的娼妓，被生活中所有的操蛋事操上千百遍，一点残念都被操碎，于是你钻进地下室，打开瓦斯，掏出足以杀死大象的三管可卡因，或者跑上天台，毫无预兆地大哭，扒上栏杆对着深渊一样的二十层楼闭上双眼，做好一切自杀的准备，向这操蛋的世界说再见。可是有一件事，至始自终你都忘了这件事，发现了吗？

那就是 **深呼吸** 。

——正如陌生人先生说的。

“感觉好点了？”

好点了。

他以为那是潜意识在问话，直到男人在他身边坐下，手里握着瓶啤酒，平视远方模糊不清的昼夜边界，不动声色。

“呃，嗨，”TJ瞄了眼终于出现的陌生人，又赶紧移开视线。“天气预报说下午四点会下雨，等到现在都没下。”他望着天空故作平静地说。

男人上下扫视了他一番，像是笑了，但笑在唇须末端，难以分辨。

“你看起来好一些了。”

“越狼狈越要光彩照人，”他耸耸肩，拇指抚过自己的珐琅袖扣。“我很少把我妈说的话听进去，但奇怪，这句一直记得。”

男人晃手里的瓶，盯着那冒气泡的落日色酒液，还是什么都没吐露。

“对了，上次的事谢谢你了。”TJ打破沉默，让两人的酒瓶碰到一起，然后自顾自地干了一口。

他该感到羞愧才对，因为母亲把他从瓦斯弥漫的地下室救出来后他一点儿也不感激，甚至痛恨她让他活着；而现在他感觉自己脸红了，却压根儿不是因为羞愧。

“换个人也会那样做。”

“不，换个人也许就叫警察了，顺便要个合影什么的。”

男人嗤笑，“你是什么？电影明星？”

“也许吧！”

糟糕，这里越来越好玩了，TJ甚至想要放声大笑。

“靠，”男人像是当真了，“瞧我这运气。”

“瞧 **我** 这运气，干杯。”他又碰了男人的瓶底。“所以我带了酒来。只有喝酒才能让我这么走运……我是说，哈哈，开心。”

“你这样子不像是来喝酒的，倒像是要去参加婚礼——”

“要不我们玩个游戏吧！”他打断了男人的话，把他的酒瓶夺过来，和自己的一起并排摆在两人中间。“名字叫做‘两真一假’。一方说出关于自己的三件事，其中两件是真的，一件是假的，另一方要猜出哪个是谎言，猜错了罚酒，猜对了就罚对方酒。”

“为什么要玩这个？”

“谁叫你话那么少，我只是想了解一下你。”TJ凑近男人，脑袋热乎乎的，“别说你不想了解我。”

“来吧。”男人侧过身来，TJ终于看到那毛茸茸的嘴角有了明显的笑意。

“你先说。”

“让我想想。”男人低头思考了好一阵子才重新开口，“我每天会注射一次海洛因。我曾经在一列火车上待了十七年。我杀过人，杀过很多人。”

“哇哦，那这样看来，你也许是瘾君子……列车乘务员……或是退役老兵？”TJ借着昏暗的灯光打量男人，开始注意到他的太阳穴和颧骨上都有疤痕。“你怎么也不像是个当过乘务员的人，我倒是愿意相信最后那件事。所以火车那个是假的，对吗？”

“也许对。也许不对。”

“这算什么回答？没按规则来是要被罚酒的。”

男人二话不说拿起酒瓶灌了一大口，抹去唇边的酒渍，“到你了。”

“好吧，守口如瓶先生。”TJ晃了晃头，深吸一口凉风，缓缓吐出。这时手机铃声突然响起，他掏出来看了一眼，挂断打来的电话。“到我了。”

他沉思了不到半分钟，还没来得及编出一个谎话就又被铃声打断。

“接吧，你像是有事在身。”男人说道。

“等你猜完我就走。”他关掉手机，赌气把它扔在了一边。“听着。我们的前总统是个不守信的混蛋。我已经五个月没嗑药了。那天以后我一直在想着你。”

“第三个。”

TJ笑着给自己罚了一口酒，把瓶内剩下的都喝完了。

“这代表我猜对了？”

“唔唔，”他摇头，“你错了。”

不知是不是错觉，男人看着他，眼里似乎添了些微妙的光芒。

“那你该罚我酒。”

“不了，因为我也没按规则来。”TJ捡回手机站起身来，拍拍西装裤边的尘，“我得走了，陌生人。”

男人面露微笑，终于在最后来了个自我介绍：“Curtis。”

“好的，回见了，Curtis。”

他走下楼，穿过马路，抬头望见男人倚在天台边朝他挥了挥手。

 

-

 

“我干了件蠢事。”TJ眼眶发红，伏特加一边滑入喉咙一边冲上头，刺激着他的泪腺。“我在筹备开一间夜店，但没人愿意资助我，所以我偷了Nana的支票——她的钱包就那样摆在眼前，我当时太绝望了——想想吧，他们宁愿为一束花付上千美元都不愿贷给我哪怕一半的钱……我没办法冷静，就趁她不注意的时候撕了张支票，然后偷溜了出来。

“我爱她，你得知道，我非常爱她。可我实在孤立无援。我只是想借用一下，以后我会还回去。但现在……我不知道以后要怎么面对她，我甚至不知道该不该回家了。

“当我给我的合伙人发信息时我的手一直在发抖，抑制不住地抖，好像那手已经不属于我了。我告诉他们我搞到了一些钱，他们说好的。好的？他们几乎不当一回事。一直以来都是这样，他们要的只是我的名字而已。就像那些小报，只要有个Hammond家的人出现在标题上或照片里，无论写的什么狗屎都会有人买账……” 

Curtis一直听着，吸烟，吐烟，不说话。

“我不知道我为什么变成了这样的人。”TJ走进了醉后伤感期，把楼下街巷间砸酒瓶的声响当成了自己心碎的声音，顿时就让眼泪溢了出来。“我活在那个鱼缸里，一举一动都被盯着，早就不知道自我是什么了。”

Curtis不知何时把烟掐灭了，在大衣口袋里掏了许久，给他递来一张面纸。

“也许不做该做的自己才是真的自己。”他抹着眼泪说道。

“深呼吸，TJ，其实没那么糟糕。”

他照做了，脑内乱哄哄的声音终于安静下来。

“你真是个倾听者啊，Curtis，差点以为你不在这儿了。”

“对不起，我只是不懂怎么安慰人。”

他破涕为笑。这时对话的沉默间隙被一阵鼓点填满，隐约混着熟悉的旋律。

“我是听见音乐了吗？”TJ四处张望。

“哦，邻居的周五派对，就在我家对面，周围年轻人每到这个点都会在那里聚。”

“不如我们去跳舞吧？”

“我不会跳舞。”

“别骗人了，来点酒精谁都可以是舞神。”他拽起Curtis的胳膊，“走吧，我可不是特地到这儿来哭的。”

他们爬下消防楼梯，推开那扇贴了闪彩带装饰的门，舞曲鼓点立刻给了耳膜强烈的震动节奏。屋内弥漫烟酒、香水和大麻的气味，交错频闪的昏暗灯光下挤满了扭动的身体，这就是TJ最好的藏身之处。在这里，所有人都被音乐掌控，进入一种无苦无乐的状态，幸福就是如此，暂止思考，舞动身躯，带着全世界往下陷。

TJ在吧台要了杯酒，仰头灌了个干净，一路低头牵着Curtis来到舞池角落，没人认出他来。

“你像是第一次来。”

他的声音被音乐盖过，Curtis没听清楚，低头凑近让他再说一遍。

“我说，”他在他耳边大喊，“你像是第一次来这种地方！”

“的确是。”

Curtis格格不入的样子让他发笑，他贴上他绷得笔直的身体，两人的面颊仅仅隔着一道暧昧的距离，变换的灯影倾泻在男人脸上，让那双眼里多了几分平日未有过的迷离。

微醺的鼻尖轻轻擦过一下。

两下。

三下。

TJ轻轻晃悠着脑袋，嘴唇在男人气息边缘摩挲，若即若离，但没有真正吻下去。Curtis躲闪着别过了脸。TJ笑了，摇着摆着退了几步，转过身，渐渐和后方另一位男人的节奏默契起来。

余光里的Curtis就这样看着他和这位陌生人交换了一个吻，然后消失在了声色深处。

 

“就知道你在这里。”TJ在老地方找到了他，刚离开喧闹房间的耳朵仍在嗡嗡作响。“怎么这么快就出来了？”

“我说了，出来抽烟。你没听见。”Curtis咬着滤嘴将烟头点燃，猛吸了口，吐出幽长一道烟雾。“我不年轻了，那地方不适合我。”

“你可没那么老。好吧，你可能会喜欢这个——”他掏出一小装可卡因，在Curtis面前晃了两下。“要来一点吗？”

Curtis接过那个玻璃袋，狠狠攥在手里，挥手把它扔下了天台。

“你干什么？！”TJ怔住了，被这匪夷所思的举动气得动手推了他一把，“你他妈的在干什么？知道这么点要多少钱吗？”

“你该远离这些东西。”男人若无其事地抿了口烟。

“装什么好汉，你不也打海洛因吗？”

“那句是假的。”

“什么？那你上次怎么不说明白？故作神秘？骗我就这么有意思？”TJ咬牙切齿，最后唐突地笑出声，像在自嘲认输。“我可真是坦白啊，居然全说了真话。”

“既然你已经五个月没碰这些东西了，那更不应该前功尽弃。”

“那另一件事呢？你有在意吗？”

男人沉默了。这代表他知道那件事。

“是不是根本就不在乎？”

男人继续沉默。这代表他的确不在乎。

TJ深吸了一口气，抓起外套准备离开。

“说真的，Curtis，”他的喉咙不争气地颤抖，“本来我以为你不是一个混蛋。”

他赶在自己窒息之前穿过那道门，飞快下了楼，出楼时一只老鼠从眼前钻过，窜进另一堆废物里。

凌晨的街道又冷又暗，他裹紧外套走过了几个频闪的坏路灯，又听见酒瓶破碎的声音从巷尾传来，清脆干巴。于是他绕进了另一条小径，以免被酒鬼缠住。

谁知他走进了一块更加阴暗的地带。他转身掉头，霎时间一阵粗猛的气息朝他袭来，一手捂住他的嘴，另一只手臂勒着他的脖子把他拖进了阴影里。

“瞧，来了个新男孩。”

一群身影把他围了起来，看上去有四五个人，戴着面罩。他闷喊着挣扎了几下，双手立即被另一个人反扣抓住。

“别怕，小子，不用多长时间的。”其中一个面罩男来到他面前，把那只禁锢他嘴鼻的手移开，“告诉我钱包放在哪里就行。”

他双唇发抖，淬了口唾沫在那人脸上。

“我操。”那人低声骂道，扇了他一个耳光，接着弯腰在地上四处搜寻，终于捡起一片酒瓶碎片，将锋利的尖角抵在他喉咙边。“这东西就在这儿，动一下你就死了。”面罩男转而向其他人命令，“搜这狗娘养的全身。”

他怕极了，一动不动是没可能的，因为他浑身都在发抖。

“哈！这里！”他们一下就找到了他外套暗格里的钱包，里面几百美元的现金和那张偷来的支票是他目前为夜店筹到的所有本钱。

“有多少？”

“一百，两百，三百，四百……”

“哟，实在是感谢光临，超级富娃。”

TJ绝望地闭上眼睛。

然后他听见酒瓶碰撞皮肉的声音，伴随一声嚎叫，他睁开眼，威胁他的面罩男已经倒在地上，满脸鲜血和玻璃渣。

借着弱光他终于看见了一个熟悉的身影，Curtis，是他没错了，短短两分钟，仅用拳和腿就把两人撂倒在地，剩下的两个早就被吓得逃之夭夭。

当小径回归沉寂，Curtis清晰的吁喘是他唯一听见的声音。他走上前去，第一次发现人类的眼睛里会出现这样凶狠而坚毅的目光。

“谢谢了。”他惊魂未定，小声说道。

“回家。”Curtis递上他的钱包，“既然你爱她，那你就该回家，把不属于你的东西还回去。”

他接过钱包，躲开男人的眼睛，说不出话，体内有什么东西在翻搅。

他又开始痛恨自己。如今连谢谢都显得太单薄了，他只能听从他的话来直面内疚。于是他点了点头，迈开脚步往街口走去。

“TJ，”Curtis叫住他，他回过头去，男人像尊雕塑一样立在原地，许久才吐出话来，“你本来可以对自己好一点的。”

 

-

 

他再次见到他已经是一个月后。

Curtis还是老样子，穿着那件黑色的粗毛大衣，戴顶深蓝色针织帽，一个人坐在天台抽烟，吹着淡漠的风，比上次看起来还要孤单，还要沧桑。

“最近怎么样？”

男人回过头来，终于面露喜色，把还没抽完的半根烟掐灭了。“你很久没来了。”男人轻声说。

“我该给你我的电话的。”TJ撇了撇嘴，“听了你的，把支票还给祖母，被关了半个月门禁，然后Douglas借了我一些钱，我就一直在忙夜店的事。谢天谢地，终于要成了。”

“真好，我为你高兴。”

“烦人的是这段竞选期间我无论做什么、去哪里都要向他们报告，好像我还是个小孩子似的——我为了来见你，和我妈撒谎说是去戒毒会。我确实加了个戒毒会，现在连矿泉水都不能喝。”

“你没再碰可卡因了吧？”

“到现在已经六个月没碰了。”他笑了笑，“多亏你上次扔了那一袋，混蛋。”

“的确。”男人看着他，“你气色好了很多，终于不是红眼圈了。”

“你呢，Curtis？最近还好吗？”

“说实话，”男人吸了口气，“本来我打算走了。”

“走？走去哪里？”

“没去哪里。你这不又出现了。”

他皱起眉头，发现Curtis的手腕扎了一圈绷带，表面透着变干的血渍。“你的手怎么了？”他抓起他的手不安地问道。

“没什么。”男人把手抽回，插入口袋，眼睛望向前方层叠的屋顶。

“你在说谎。”

“问你个问题，”男人话锋一转，“你相信永动机存在吗？”

“什么？”

“这列火车，靠着永动机运行了十七年，走遍了整个地球。”男人哼笑了一声，低下了头。“好吧，说出来谁也不会信。”

“你到底在说什么？”他听得一头雾水。“嘿，Curtis，你还好吗？”

“我不知道，说真的，我不知道。唯一确切的事情是，我所有的胆识和热情都在那列火车上耗完了，是我杀了我自己。现在我只是依赖呼吸活着。没有触到谷底你是不会明白那种失去一切的体验。你太年轻了，TJ，你大可以去做任何你想做的事，没人可以阻拦你。”男人停下来，抬头看了看忽然滴落雨滴的天空，继续说道，“而我就坐在这里，现在在这里，以后也还会在这里，只要想到你还在这个城市，我就会花时间好好看着你。”

“Curtis，我……”

“也许这听起来很奇怪，”男人打断了他，“我想我喜欢你哭的时候。这让我觉得你很勇敢。有时落泪也需要足够的勇气，尤其是在别人面前，这需要多大的信任。你信任我。但很抱歉那天我让你失望了。你会不知道那天我有多感动，而我感动也许只是因为……情感匮乏。”

他注视他有好一阵子，雨的声音愈来愈大。

“老天，我第一次听你说这么多话。”

“我也是。”男人笑了。

“我不觉得你是情感匮乏。”他轻轻将男人的脸扳过来，那双眼睛正用难以名状的鲜活直视他眼里压抑的狂喜。他吻上男人的太阳穴，希望以此理解他难以启齿的过去；他吻男人脸颊的伤痕，试图以此抚慰他沧桑的灵魂；然后他碰上男人的唇，贴着浊杂的空气和雨水，给了他一个认真的吻。“我再也不想想起你了，Curtis，”他悠悠低语，“我想要你。”

他们走下消防楼梯，Curtis为他打开了那扇门。

屋内只亮着一盏台灯，他还没来得及摸清公寓格局就被放在了柔软的床上，两颗心脏剧烈跳动着往下坠，直到床板咿呀接住了他们。男人的鼻尖轻轻扫过他的，一下，两下，嘴唇摩挲半秒又收回。一个过于抑制的蜻蜓点水。

他屏住呼吸，脸蛋被捧在那双手里，耐心等待着。

“你太美了。”男人用气息说道，终于狂乱地吻了下去。和他以往体验过的完全不同，这个吻纯粹，深刻，来自黑暗低处的爱慕终于浮出水面，透了口气。

他像一条滑腻的鲸鱼游弋在男人掌下，肌肤升温的势头迅猛，向高潮进发，抵达一片用任何致幻剂都抵达不了的灿烂海域，水柱在背脊迸溅，打湿了整个世界。

“Curtis，Curtis，Curtis。”

温存过后，他攀上男人的胸膛，慵懒地呢喃了三次他的名字，看着他露出初坠爱河般的微笑。

“刚才还没唤够吗？”

“噢，Curtis，”他艰难地坐起身来，望了时钟才发现已经临近午夜。“说真的，和你做了爱我才相信永动机存在。”

“你确实该相信。”

“我得走了。”他不舍地吻了吻男人的嘴角，穿上衣服。

“路上小心。”

“没事，司机就在下面等着。你有笔吗？”

“可能在客厅，我得找找。”

“来不及了，你就记着吧：754-8673，这是我的电话。下周五夜店开业派对，希望你会来，这对我很重要。”

“我会去的。”

Curtis从床头柜抽屉摸索出一把小刀，把他的电话号码刻在了墙上。

 

-

 

TJ从连绵不绝的梦中醒来，浑身抽搐，针刺般的疼痛让他以为自己躺在荆棘里。周围空气中只有消毒水味和死寂，唯一有点生命特征的也许是床头变个不停的监护仪，整个冰冷空荡的病房里只有他。

一直以来都是如此，只有他而已。

这个念头像把利刀在他的呼吸道里转动，如今他连深呼吸都无法做到。

数个小时之前，当他在夜店向世界宣布他终于有一样属于自己的东西时，父母不在，祖母不在，Douglas不在，Curtis也不在。他等啊等。零点时，他笑着向所有人敬了一杯酒，“谢谢你们的到来。”他说，实际上恨不得把他们都赶出去然后烧了这个地方。一点时，他开始想通了，庆幸自己至少还有酒，有拥簇者，还有可卡因。他含住塑料粗管往喉咙灌伏特加，对着镜子吸下整整三包可卡因粉，他等啊等，直到昏迷不醒。

——只有他而已。

他辗转反侧，疼得无法入睡，开始听见一些声音。

争吵，怒吼，冲撞，打斗，混乱。

紧接着脚步越来越清晰，一声巨响之后，癫狂的男人破门而入。

“对不起，我来迟了。”

他看着伤痕累累的男人，像被梦魇压住了，无法动弹，无法言语。

“对不起，”男人莽撞地抓起他的手又重复了一次，“我来迟了，TJ。”

你去哪里了？你还记得我？你为什么不来？

一连串责怪的问句从他意识内飘过，而他嚅动嘴唇只问出一句话：

“你还好吗？”

“那天抢劫你的人找到了我，还带了另一帮人……这不重要。”男人握着他的手贴在脸边，粘着血块的胡渣依恋地刺入他手背。“对不起，没能看好你。”

“天啊，我又搞砸了……”他闭上眼睛，眼泪又不适时漫了出来，“没有你我真的没办法自控……”

“没事了，会没事的。”

“但要是你开口，我一定会戒。”

“我明明已经跟你说过了的，不要再碰那些东西。”

门外传来的声音让他焦急起来，他握着男人的手孤注一掷地哀求：“现在再对我说一次吧。”

这时几名武警冲进来，枪口全都指向男人，“请您出去，先生，否则我们不客气了。”

“别伤害他！”TJ歇斯底里，紧接着催促道，“快说……”

“你要是戒不了，”男人咬牙切齿，“以后就别想见到我。我是认真的。”

话音刚落男人便被两名武警强行押了出去，没再回头多看他一眼。房门关上，TJ的泪季就来临了。

当他再次醒来，他终于等来了所有人，每一个在派对上缺席的人。如今所有人都陪在他身边，唯独Curtis不在了。

接下来是生不如死的三个星期。

他知道Curtis被拘留了，于是每到夜里他也把自己囚禁在房间，在床上辗转反侧，呻吟着，抽搐着，由皮至骨地发痒，不受控制地高潮——但完全不属于快感范畴，而是犹如死刑犯人坐在电椅上的最后那秒，临近死亡的高潮。房间时不时会传来担忧的敲门声，问他是否没事，需不需要镇痛药，也许他们不会真正相信他戒断的决心。他再也不想想着Curtis了，他想快点见到他，而不是在梦里反反复复舔舐他离开那一刻的黯然失魂。他知道自己正在将一个劣瘾从体内连根铲除，所以他的骨髓会作痛。

这都是他应得的。

直到有一天，他不再疼痛，不再做梦，呼吸不再颤搐，终于鼓起勇气给那关机近一个月的手机发了条短信：

 

_我被爱着。我放弃了梦幻。我再也不想死了。_

_哪句是假的？_

_我知道你猜不出来，Curtis，所以，罚我一杯吧。_

 

-

 

屋内光彩熠熠，窗口半开，温柔的洪流从他抚过的琴键之间淌出，飘进院子里，伴着新人相拥慢舞，祖母在旁边装饰圣诞树，一边跟着旋律哼起歌来。他和Douglas交换了目光，看兄弟将爱人搂在怀里轻轻旋转，欣慰地笑了。

这幢郊外的别墅里已嗅不到城市的气息，空气冰凉却漫着芬芳。弹完最后几个音符，TJ舒了口气，久久盯着手掌下方的黑白琴键，看得入神，觉得还是缺了点什么。

这夜他早早入睡，睡前又给Curtis发了一条短信。

他先是假装睡着，像小时候瞒骗圣诞老人那样，三番五次爬起来看自己的礼物是否悄然到来了。窗外两次闪过灯光，又两次暗了下去。隐隐约约的希冀令他失眠。

不知过了多久，他再次听见引擎声，看到一辆外型简朴的汽车停在屋外，灭了车灯静候着，和平安夜的沉寂融为一体。

就是他了。

他匆忙穿衣服，抬起窗户，攀上窗台跳进院子，踏着拖鞋飞快冲进了那辆车。车门一关，引擎重启，平安夜就被抛到了车轮卷起的尘土之后。

“圣诞快乐。”男人说道，比上次看起来瘦了点，胡须倒像是认真打理了一番，声音让他忍不住凑上去献上一个欢欣的亲吻。

“Curtis，Curtis，Curtis！”一个吻远远不够，他搂住男人念着他的名字又多吻了几下。

“好久不见，TJ，”男人笑了，尽力控制方向盘，“想去哪里？”

“去海边。”他立即接道。

“哪片海？”

他倒在椅背上发出笑声：“开玩笑的，Curtis，海边冷死了。我们就去老地方吧。”

“老地方也有海。”男人说，“通常在日出的时候。如果不下雨。”

“好啊，这样一来，我们终于能在白天见面了。”

他将头探出车窗，闭上眼睛，任清寒的晚风撩拨它的头发，伴着电吉他声，Pink Floyd的那首歌从电台传来，所有这些都给了他柳暗花明的体验。

 

_Breathe, breathe in the air_

_Don't be afraid to care_

_Leave but don't leave me_

_Look around and chose your own ground_

_For long you live and high you fly_

_And smiles you'll give and tears you'll cry_

_And all you touch and all you see_

_Is all your life will ever be…_

 

曙光刚刚露头，零散的几颗星在一片墨色中微弱闪烁，他扒着天台栏一次又一次深呼吸，发现这座城市开始散发出吸引人的气息。

消防门打开，男人带着两瓶饮料来到他面前，“果汁和水，要哪个？”

“不要矿泉水。”

男人把果汁递给了他，在身边坐下。

“我只是想告诉你，”他把它握在手里端详，拖延着句子，“……我已经彻底干净了。”

“我知道你能做到。”

“很抱歉让你在那里面待了那么久。”

“没什么，是我自找的。”男人说，“那段时间我总是想起你，还有那个两真一假的游戏，有时我甚至会和自己玩起这个游戏，但最后发现，我玩不来。你让生活的其他一切都变成了谎言，我只能说出一句真话。”

“哪一句？”

“你被爱着。”男人深吸一口气，为这句子换了个语法结构：“我爱你。”

Curtis终于直率地向他敞开了心胸，这简直就像拆开了一份巨大的圣诞礼物。紧接着他的呼吸就被一个绵长的吻夺走了。

“我还有很多缺点。”他的眼眶突然发酸。

“我看不见。”

“你会看见的。”

“嘘，”男人食指轻抵唇边，“现在我们只看海。”

他们安静地看着眼前瞬息万变的云。波澜一般层层叠叠的霞云逐渐吞尽了月光，昼的浪舌不断舔舐夜的海岸，直到完全占据整片天空。

这是他们共同度过第一个黎明，一起看的第一片海，往后，他们还要一同起床……TJ这样想着，由衷地微笑，头枕在男人肩上，不久便进入了梦乡。


End file.
